pcd_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Whatcha Think About That
"Whatcha Think About That" is a song recorded by American girl group The Pussycat Dolls from their second studio album, Doll Domination (2008). Produced by Esther Dean, Melissa Elliott, Mickael Furnon, Jamal Jones and Jason Perry. The 1st verse is rapped by Missy Elliott and the 1st pre-chorus and chorus is sung by Nicole and the Dolls. The 1st verse is sung by Nicole Scherzinger and the 2nd pre chorus is sung by Jessica Sutta, the 2nd verse is sung by Melody Thornton and the pre-chorus is sung by Nicole Scherzinger. The chorus is sung by the Dolls with solo parts from Nicole, Melody and Jessica. The bridge is rapped by Missy and the final chorus is sung by the Dolls with solos from Nicole and Missy and ad-libs from Melody. The final rap is by Missy and the final lines are from Jessica. Music Video The video starts with Missy Elliott singing her lines, and then switches to each of the Dolls singing a line of the song: Wyatt, flexing her leg, then on a swing, Sutta popping gum; Thornton brushing her hair and Roberts puffing powder in her chest. The video centers on two plots: one shows the Dolls dressing for, and then actually performing, one of their famous Lounge Shows, clad in the exotic burlesque outfits for which they are known. After their introduction on the swing, the video cuts to scenes from the other storyline, where Scherzinger leaves behind her controlling partner, and goes out to have fun. She is shown turning a large key into a neon door, and steps out into the town, where she is joined by the other Dolls, and they walk the runway while singing the song's chorus. Returning to the other plot, the five girls are shown in lingerie in their dressing room, and the camera switches to Scherzinger as she sings the verse, and the other Dolls as they dress and apply make up. The remainder of the video focuses on the PCD burlesque show. The girls are shown on a rotating platform, then on a horizontal bar dancing and singing seductively in their vintage corsets and burlesque outfits. The scene changes, showing Elliott performing her rap, while the Dolls, dressed in seductive military outfits, perform a sexy army dance, accentuated by salutes and military steps. At the climax, the Dolls appear dressed in modern burlesque outfits, dancing intricately on a stage and Scherzinger and Sutta singing and Thornton singing the ad-libs. The video ends with Elliott performing her last lines, surrounded by the girls. This is also crosscut with scenes showing the silhouette of the Dolls as they continue to dance. Finally, the girls are again shown on swings, with Sutta singing the song's last lines. Radio Release History Vocals * Nicole Scherzinger - lead vocals, chorus vocals * Melody Thornton - main vocals, chorus vocals * Jessica Sutta - main vocals, chorus vocals * Missy Elliott - main vocals * Ashley Roberts - chorus vocals * Kimberly Wyatt - chorus vocals Category:Singles Category:Doll Domination Category:Nicole Scherzinger Category:Melody Thornton Category:Jessica Sutta Category:Ashley Roberts Category:Kimberly Wyatt Category:Missy Elliott